Writer's Block
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Abby helps McGee overcome his writer's block. CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL!


**Writers Block  
A/N: Pure McAbby smut, no plot intended.**

* * *

Tim sat at his typewriter, fingers poised above the keys ready to bring to life the words flowing from his imagination. The problem was, there was nothing flowing and hadn't been for the past few days. This was the worst case of writer's block he'd experienced in some time and he'd tried everything to get passed it.

Sighing in frustration he slid his chair back from the desk and walked into his kitchen. He poured himself another glass of whiskey, having moved beyond the tea he usually drank when writing hours ago. As the amber liquid burned down his throat he felt only slightly rejuvenated. Looking at his writing desk from the kitchen, Tim couldn't bring himself to go back to work just yet.

A knock at the front door served as the perfect distraction. Checking the peephole, he was surprised to see Abby standing there. He opened the door and greeted her with a tired smile. "What are you doing here?"

"You're suffering from writer's block," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm here to distract you."

McGee eyed her warily. "How do you know that? I haven't said anything…wait, distract me? How?"

She grinned evilly pushing him back into the apartment and locking the door behind her. She continued to advance on him like a huntress stalking her prey until he dropped backward onto the couch.

"Abby what are you doing?" he asked, nervously swallowing the forming lump in his throat.

The Gothic beauty crawled on top of him straddling his legs causing her already short skirt to ride even farther up her thighs. "I told you, I'm distracting you." Her hands braced on either side of Tim's head she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. The kiss was not the usual gentle type they had stolen in the recesses of her lab or in a deserted hallway. This kiss was urgent and filled with passion that had been bottled up over the last few days.

Snapping out of his stupor McGee returned the kiss, bringing his hands to Abby's hips and pulling her body down against his. She squealed into his mouth surprised at his sudden move, and brought her hands to the side of his face to deepen the kiss even further.

Finally Tim broke away, gasping for breath. "God Abby," he groaned. "I don't know how you knew I had writer's block but I'm glad you did."

"I'm just good like that," Abby laughed bringing her lips to his neck kissing and biting the skin there. "And I'm guessing this is doing the trick."

Tim laughed. "Consider me fully distracted."

Abby reached between them and cupped the growing bulge in McGee's pants. "I wouldn't say 'fully'. I seem to remember you being a bit bigger than this. Let's see if we can't get you up to your full stature." With another grin Abby slid from McGee's lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. She reached up, made quick work of the button and zipper closure, and reached her hand inside to grasp him. Tim groaned and dropped his head back on the couch. He moaned as her hand encircled him and began pumping up and down. She could feel him hardening beneath her fingers as she expertly began to work him.

"God Abby, you're amazing," McGee moaned.

"That's what they tell me," she grinned. "But you haven't experienced anything yet." She removed her hand from his pants and tugged at the waistband of his pants pulling them to his hips. "Help me out here Tim," she said. He lifted his hips and Abby pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his erection fully. "Much better." Not wasting a second she attacked him with her mouth running her tongue around the shaft from the bottom to the top. She took her time making sure to pay homage to each and every inch of his flesh, swirling her mouth around the head. The sounds McGee was making told Abby she was right on track.

"Abs…you gotta...stop," he said.

Abby pulled back sitting on her heels. "Stop? Not usually a request I hear."

McGee swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. "It's been too long. If you don't stop I'm not going to last much longer."

"I'm not complaining."

McGee smirk, reaching forward and catching Abby under her arms pulled her back up into his lap forcing her to once again straddle his hips. He kissed her lips chastely before pulling back. "As tempting as that sounds, I want to be **inside** you when I cum."

Abby's face flushed as she attacked his lips, feeding her fingers into his short hair. "It makes me so hot when you talk dirty like that."

"Good to know." He ran his hands from her knees up her thighs and under her skirt. His fingers ventured upward meeting no resistance. "No panties Abs? What were you expecting to happen tonight?

Abby kissed up McGee's neck to nibble on his earlobe. "I was expecting you to fuck me Tim."

If possible McGee hardened even more hearing those words and feeling her breath against his skin. He captured her lips as his fingers began to tease her sex, her moan escaping into his mouth. His fingers probed her center as he inserted two fingers while his thumb circled her clit. Abby dropped her head to his shoulder as his fingers began to work their magic. Her breaths came in short gasps against his neck when his fingers sped up.

He could tell she was holding back for some reason. "Come on Abs, let go," he whispered, curling his fingers while simultaneously flicking his thumb across her clit. Abby called out his name as she came around his fingers. "You are so beautiful when you do that."

"I…hate…you," Abby groaned.

Tim laughed. "No you don't." He kissed her lips again this time more chastely. "You love me."

"I do," Abby agreed. She locked her eyes with his, their emotions running strong between the locked gaze.

"I want to make love to you Abby."

"That's not what I came here for," she said reaching between their bodies and once again taking hold of him. "We'll make love later. Right now I want you to fuck me."

Her words flipped a switch in McGee causing his blood to rush to his groin. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down sliding his length inside her in one thrust. Both of them cried out at the sensation.

"Oh God that's good," Abby cried.

"Been way…too long," McGee sighed. "You drive Abs."

She took control using her legs to move her body up and down, reveling the feeling of his length sliding in and out. They set an easy rhythm, Abby setting the speed and McGee meeting her thrust for thrust.

"God Abby you're so tight."

Abby moaned. "Fuck, Tim! Harder."

It wasn't long before their gentle rhythm turned animalistic and the sounds of flesh against flesh and excited moans filled the room. Hands explored, mouths meshed, and bodies collided as their excitement reached its peak. Abby braced her hands against Tim's shoulders as he leaned forward and took a nipple between his lips, sucking and biting lightly.

"Gods Timmy," she cried out holding his head to her.

He continued to suck at her, switching breasts and showing the other one the same attention. Before long he felt a familiar sensation begin. "Abs, I'm close. Want to cum with you."

"Uh…touch me," she demanded. Abby grabbed his hand from her hip and guided it to where their bodies connected. Tim's thumb found her clit and rubbed it in quick circles feeling the bundle of nerves throb beneath his ministrations.

"Oh fuck," Abby groaned.

McGee brought her face down to his and captured her lips as she fell over the edge, screaming his name into the kiss. Feeling her walls quiver around him he gave one final thrust upward and emptied himself deep inside her. Quickly the pair collapsed against one another, breathing heavily and completely satiated. They sat like that for some time, catching their breath and enjoying the feel of one another.

"Best…distraction…ever," McGee sighed.

* * *

**I had no trouble writing this whatsoever. What does that say about me? lol**


End file.
